The Soon To Be Traveller
by Mixer
Summary: An SG team finds a survivor of Krypton and like the sheep, the survivor follows them home (This seems more like an SG fic, but it'll get more Smallville! Please Read and review!)
1. Alkari

Title: The Soon to be Traveller  
  
Author: Mixer  
  
Rating: Nothing bad, yet!  
  
Spoilers: Not Sure  
  
Pairings: Why would I want to spoil it?  
  
Summary: Stargate/Smallville Crossover, A girl follows SG-1 back through the gate in a hunt for one of the last of her race, and she finds him along with some complications. Please give this fic a chance  
  
Disclaimer: Anyone or anything that you recognise doesn't belong to me, other stuff probably belongs to me, but please don't sue for what I'm borrowing from trademark people.  
  
And thank you to The Die Hard for Clarke's name, I couldn't remember it exactly and Alkari did wonder herself why they spoke the same language. (This chapter was fixed up a little.again!)  
  
~*~  
  
Alkari watched in awe as the seventh symbol locked. In her seventeen years, never before had she seen the Gateway open, and now it filled her with an excitement and pleasure she couldn't describe as the blue water-like-portal bulged forward. It was like a bubble bursting out before it crashed back into the confines of the gateway.  
  
She couldn't help but begin to move forward as her curiosity began to peak, some kind of metallic device was emerging from the gate and moving around the area in a search like pattern, probes swivelling this way and that.  
  
What was it? Some kind of a machine for sure, but she had never seen anything as advanced as it was, though from what her guardians had told her before their deaths, her world had been thousands of times more advanced then the one she was currently on, buildings that were hundreds of feet tall. And technology that could take her people to the stars.  
  
Though Alkari had no first hand knowledge of her world, no evidence that what her adopted parents had told her was true, she believed it, she had to.  
  
Because for as long as she could remember, her entire life that would be, she had lived on one world, had called it home. But for all of that time she hadn't felt right, she hadn't felt like part of that world, she had always felt alienated from it, separate, apart. Like she didn't belong, like she wasn't tied to it the way everyone else was.  
  
And now the gateway was opening, the ones who had raised had always said that it could, and she'd spent hours upon hours upon hours watching it and randomly pressing the keys on what she was told was a dialling device, since she was eleven. But to no effect, she had never been able to get it to work, and the people in her village thought her attempts were hopeless, that the Gate would open when the Gods deemed it should.  
  
Guess the gods deemed it time for it to open, then.  
  
Alkari moved to within a few feet of the machine, but chose to stay behind a fairly thick tree, as much as she wanted to get closer she wasn't so stupid as to forgot all thoughts of caution. And she wasn't so stupid as think that everyone in the big wide universe were good people, who knew who'd opened the gate or what they were up to?  
  
But still.  
  
She was almost unconsciously moving forward when the machine came to a stop and the liquid inside of the gate dissipated. Partly she was relieved, and another part of her was also very much disappointed by the opportunity that she had just missed due to her caution.  
  
"Drat it!" she muttered in a hiss of breath. Who knew how long it would be until the gateway opened again? It could be months or even years. Frustrated and more then a little annoyed she gave the machine a hard enough kick that her foot was going to be aching for hours, muttering to herself she slid down the side of the machine and hit the ground, tucking her arms around her knees and dropping her head into them.  
  
*******  
  
Alkari jerked awake to the sounds of a symbol locking and the gate bulging open, she mentally cursed herself as she scrambled away from the gate and back to the tree she had been behind earlier, and not a moment too soon.  
  
Glancing back around the tree she saw ripples form as a figure emerged, black, bald and tall. He had some kind of a gold emblem branded onto his head and was clad in a uniform. Shades of green and brown, and carrying a staff with a oval end.  
  
A weapon was her best guess.  
  
She watched in awe as two more people emerged from the liquid in the gate, one of them was a man with greyish hair and an air of authority, by some instinct she knew he was the leader of the people coming through the gateway. Dressed the same way as the other man, she could see his clothes better and could see insignia on his arms.  
  
The other person was a women, with ashy blonde hair and shorter then the others, but just as confident in her movements. A fourth and final human emerged before the gateway shut down once more. Light brown hair, glasses and the most noticeable difference was the lack of visible weaponry, unlike the other three who were loaded down with it.  
  
Alkari watched them for a few moments more before it became unbearable, she was so close, they were her key to escaping her world, to learning the secrets of the Gateway.  
  
Stepping out from behind the tree, she called out to them "Braj te cal omesh cnat" Greetings, and welcome to my world.  
  
She was going to guess that she'd surprised them, from the way they swivelled and almost shot her, she was most interested in the way the black mans staff popped open on either side and an orange charge crackled through it. An energy weapon of some kind, it made her smile to watch him straighten back up as the one she thought was in charge made a motion with one of his hands, relaxing the other three.  
  
He said one word and made it a question "Daniel?"  
  
The one with the glasses moved up to the speakers side "Ah, I think I recognise the language, um. Brash cee al kot. Doctor Daniel reanot" The last directed at Alkari  
  
The small smile on her face was blooming now, Die now, evil one. I am Doctor Daniel man. "Kray frith acnown" Prepare to speak fledgling. She was caught in a giggling fit, he was trying to speak a complex language and was getting the emphasises all wrong, changing the entire context of what he said. She couldn't help but find it amusing, if he was the sole link in trying to speak with her the newcomers would be in a lot of trouble.  
  
Pulling herself together she let her smile remain as she spoke "Rajon ritren krayith denver garg Doctor Daniel" Your accent and emphasise are terrible Doctor Daniel.  
  
An odd look came over his face "Jack"  
  
Jack, the leader of the group, replied simply with "Daniel" and a shake of his head as he did it  
  
"I think she's making fun of me" Daniel stated, Alkari was going to go with the assumption that they didn't yet realise she could understand the language they were speaking in, she herself wasn't quite sure why people from another planet would speak one of the same languages that she did, but it was making things interesting to say the least.  
  
"It is true Dr Daniel, I am making fun of you, and I apologise for it" she stated with a broad grin "My name is Alkari"  
  
He smiled in return of her grin, and with the revelation that she knew there language, Jack responded. "Ok then, I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill of the planet Earth" A chill was sent through her with the mention of Earth, Kal- El. Before they died her protectors had told her of him, and how he was sent in a ship not long before their world was destroyed, sent to a world called Earth. And until that moment she had never been able to remember the name of the world, Colonel O'Neill had just handed her the answer to what she had been racking her brain for, for years.  
  
"This is Major Samantha Carter" indicating the woman to his right "And this is Teal'c" A gesture to his left pointing out the previously unnamed one. "We're part of a program known as the SGC and I suppose to put it simply we're explorers"  
  
"So you travel through the gateway to explore other worlds? Why? Are you looking for something in particular.?"  
  
Obviously taken a little back by her Colonel O'Neill was once more the one to speak up "In a sense we're searching for worlds with technology that could help us to fight an enemy known as the Gou'ald, but we are also looking for worlds to alley ourselves with against them"  
  
Alkari continued to smile at them and jumped subjects "What is this device called?" she asked, turning her attention towards the machine that had come through the gateway earlier.  
  
It was Major Samantha Carter that gave her the answer, the other three began to spread out, Doctor Daniel heading in the generally direction of her village. "This is a MALP" she explained "We send it through the Stargate-"  
  
"Stargate?"  
  
"It's what we call the gateway that we came through, we send the MALP's ahead of us to make sure the world we are visiting is safe for us, breathable oxygen, radiation. All those sort of things" she finished.  
  
Unconsciously Alkari made a small sound in the back of her throat as she contemplated what had been said, it did make sense. "How often do you leave your own world then Major Samantha Carter?"  
  
Looking a little flustered she said "Please, call me Sam, and on average three or four times a week, though quite often it is to return to places we've already been to for various reasons"  
  
"Do you ever take people back through the, the Stargate with you?"  
  
An odd look flashed through her eye's, but it was gone before Alkari could understand what it meant "Sometimes when its necessary"  
  
Sam's attention was wondering past her, and she glanced back to see Daniel attempting to speak with two of the adults from her village on a rise. She couldn't help but wonder what he was meaning to say and what he was actually saying.  
  
Alkari's curiosity about the four who had travelled through the Stargate, as they called it, was intense and she certainly wanted to learn more about them. She opened her mouth to ask another of the million questions racing through her mind but Sam got in first "Daniel doesn't seem to be doing too well with those two over there, would you mind giving him a hand?"  
  
The two of them wearing smiles she said "Sure, I think I may be the only one on this world who speaks your language"  
  
*******  
  
Climbing the rise to the speak with the three, Sam at her side, she heard the Major's exhale sharply at the sight of Alkari's village. With the sun setting it was an incredible sight, the last rays from the sun bouncing through the lighter atmosphere along the horizon and scattering a multitude of colours over miles of land.  
  
"Bo rathen gri-" Alkari quickly cut Daniel off, rapidly explaining to the two elders who the newcomers were and where they had come from, apologising for what Daniel had been saying also.  
  
As they came to understand, she became a translator between the two sides, and made a mental note to try and straighten some of Daniel's vocabulary out, so at the least he wouldn't insult her village elders. Or anyone else for that matter.  
  
"The Elders say that they are honoured to have you here and welcome you to enjoy a feast tonight in the Great Hall, though they request that you be gone by the day after tomorrow at the latest if that is at all possibly" Seeing the question forming as to why, she quickly jumped ahead in her translation "In a few days Umblo will begin, a religious season lasting for seventeen days in which intensive meditation and religious rights are observed. It would be a sacrilege for someone not initiated in our village to be present in the area, it might even insult the Gods themselves and disturbed the harvests" She was a little breathless by the time she'd said what the Elder had said.  
  
Daniel gave a small bow of his head "We would be honoured to attend your feast, but we must return to our world within a few hours"  
  
Once more she gave the translation and she found herself being offered to the newcomers as a guide while they remained on the planet, something that didn't displease her, as it gave her more of an opportunity to learn more about them. With the final translation and the acceptance, the Elders nodded and continued about their work, leaving Alkari with Daniel and Sam.  
  
Making their way back down to Teal'c and Jack, Samantha said something about dirt samples to the Colonel and began to unpack some equipment.  
  
Jack and Daniel headed off to a tablet nearby the Stargate while Sam began to collect samples of dirt in phials and run some kinds of tests on them, Alkari never even heard Teal'c move up behind her, and she jumped when he spoke. "Major Carter is searching the soil for traces of Naqueda"  
  
Attempting to quiet her racing heart she managed to get out "Naqueda?"  
  
"An extremely useful substance for its energy properties and the weapons applications the raw metal can be put to" he explained, she wasn't sure why. But she was beginning to take some comfort in his presence, the way he seemed to radiate indifference while at the same time seemingly being focused on everything.  
  
"I'm going to guess that your world has none of this substance?"  
  
"My world does, there's does not" Alkari filed the thought away that he did not come from the same world as the others who had come through the gate.  
  
"Alkari" Swivelling to the sound of her name she saw Jack beckoning her over to him and Daniel, no doubt they couldn't decipher the second set of symbols on they tablet Daniel was leaning over.  
  
Making her way over to them, she crouched next to Daniel and ran a hand along the symbols "Brethe de longe for grethet um kiray baa kret omesh hole" She said "Our world is gone but we remain and we shall not be forgotten. Krypton"  
  
"Krypton was the name of a neighbouring planet that was destroyed," she said "Though I'm not sure how"  
  
Daniel made a noise as he assumed a thoughtful expression, he looked as if he was going to say more but was interrupted by Major Carter "The soils clear sir, no trace"  
  
Colonel O'Neill checked the area for his team and announced "Ok, pack it up, We have three more planets to visit today" Turning to Alkari "Sorry we can't stay longer but our Naqueda retrieval has been taking priority for the past few weeks" he gave a bit of a shrug "If its alright SG-6 would appreciate the opportunity to come to this world in a few months when things aren't so stressed in the SGC"  
  
Alkari nodded in understanding, but inside she was burning. A few months? She'd finally found a way off the planet, and to the one Kal-El had been sent to at that! And the chance was slipping through her fingers.  
  
It wasn't just the desire to find another from her world, but it was like there was some kind of a burning rage screaming through her, some instinct freeing itself from the depths of her, surpassing her mind. Suppressing her and manipulating her.  
  
Her body seemed to act of its own accord as she said it would be a pleasure to have more visitors come through the Stargate.  
  
Parting words were spoken as she watched the Dialling Device became active, unconsciously memorising the symbols that were pressed to open the gate.  
  
Alkari stood on the platform as first Jack, then Daniel and Teal'c passed through the liquid wormhole, Samantha Carter passed through and time seem to come to a crawl for her. Like she had eternity to consider the thoughts that had begun to race through her mind, and calmly, collectedly. Almost as if she was in a trance she too stepped forward and into the gateway.  
  
~*~  
  
Authors Note: Do you like? It might be a bit of a slow story to progress, but I'll try and get to some of the interesting stuff soon. 


	2. Earth

Disclaimer: Anyone or anything that you recognise doesn't belong to me, other stuff probably belongs to me, but please don't sue for what I'm borrowing from trademark people. Enjoy.  
  
To TheOneYouSeek, thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad that you like so far.And if I didn't have grammar and spelling problems there'd be nothing to criticise! *G*  
  
Oh and bad Fanfic.net for stealing the review button.  
  
~*~  
  
It passed over Alkari like a wave, the liquid sliding across her skin, she didn't know what she had expected. Maybe for it to stick? Or leave some kind of a residue on her, but it just slid over, like it had never touched her once she was through it. Her eyes were closed, so she more felt then saw the bright pin points of lights that popped up as she was moved.  
  
It almost seemed as if her body was pure energy being tossed and turned and hurtled back and forth through whatever conduit she was being transported in. The feeling was exhilarating, and then she was emerging on the other side.  
  
Her body being drawn back together from whatever she had been changed into for the journey. A sort of cold sweat forming over her as an icy chill swept through her, quickly followed by a hot flush. Swaying slightly, she tried to stand but her head felt like it was in the sky, an intoxicatingly painful light headedness was taking up so much of her concentration from the moment that she exited the Stargate, that she didn't notice the half dozen personnel training weapons on her.  
  
Or the surprised expressions on the faces of SG-1, nor did she notice the hurried motions of Colonel O'Neill to keep her from being torn to pieces by shrapnel. Then she noticed nothing as darkness swam up to consume her vision and her legs buckled beneath her, depositing her into the arms of one Jaffa, before she could strike the platform.  
  
*******  
  
Alkari's eyes fluttered open again before Teal'c had even had a chance to adjust her in his arms, looking up into his eyes she murmured "Thanks for the catch" before popping back up onto her own two feet, which she found a little strange considering that she had just fainted and still felt very warm.  
  
A feeling of confidence rolled through her and a smile sprang up on her lips as a short, stocky man with more then a small pot belly came into the room, he was bald and radiated command. That and the way the others in the room stood aside for him to pass indicated that he was the person in charge of whatever facility she had just stole away to.  
  
O'Neill made a gesture to indicate the new man "General Hammond this is erm- "  
  
"Alkari" Teal'c put in  
  
"Yes. Alkari. One of the people we met on P3X-C14"  
  
The General looked between SG-1 and Alkari, "Ok, so what's she doing here? You didn't say anything about bringing someone back"  
  
Before anyone could say anything else Alkari decided to speak up "Um. I followed them back, they didn't know what I was going to do"  
  
After a few moments had past with the General glancing back and forth he decided that it would be better if they went to the debriefing room to continue their discussion. She was only too happy too oblige, walking between Samantha and Jack she was almost skipping along. It was an ecstatic feeling that was coursing through her like a drug since she had stepped out of the gateway. And she couldn't seem to tone it down.  
  
Oh well, she thought as she took a seat and found to her delight that it swivelled. She couldn't keep the smile off her face, such a small thing, but it was fun! She even noticed a small tweak at the corner of Sam's mouth when she realised what was inspiring Alkari's glee.  
  
Settling into the seat at the end of the table General Hammond clasped his hands together and she swivelled to face his direction. "I think the debriefing can wait a few minutes while you explain to us why you left your world and followed my team back through the Stargate" she noticed how his eyebrows arched as he finished, an interesting thing that she'd seen almost all of the people on Earth do so far, something that she had never seen anyone on the other world do.  
  
Facial expressions are fascinating, she thought as she met Hammond's eyes.  
  
"It wasn't my world" she said simply "Um, Daniel there" looking at Dr Jackson "Found a tablet that said 'Our world is gone but we remain and we shall not be forgotten. Krypton'. Some kind of catastrophe destroyed the planet neighbouring the one your people found me on, my planet, I was only a few years old and I was sent there by my family, but all the other survivors who made it to the planet have died since."  
  
The General, and a few of the others at the table looked as if they couldn't see the reference to what had been asked, but were being polite and letting her continue.  
  
"I'm getting side tracked, sorry" Adjusting how she sat she continued "An inventor built a ship that could travel between galaxies and placed his son in it, the people who raised me told me that this was where his ship was sent" Taking a breath Alkari said "I believe that he and I are the only ones left from our world and when SG-1 said where they were from I thought it was fate, that the gods had intervened, and I was compelled to follow them and try to find Kal'El"  
  
Then she just waited, her story was out, she decided to let them make of it what they would.  
  
Daniel Jackson was the first to speak back up "Ar, if your.people.could send one person this far, why not more? I mean some more of you obviously must have used other ships to leave, Krypton." Alkari tilted her head with her response "Kal'El's ship was a prototype, and his father was desperate to save him. The most that was available were some inter planetary pods, a fair few of which didn't even make it to another planet"  
  
He made a small oh noise before falling silent. O'Neill's glances toward the General prompted him to speak up again. "Well, Alkari, as much as I cam sympathise with you, this is a very big planet and you aren't even sure that this Kal'El is here, and we can't just let alien peoples go wondering about, so I'm afraid that you came through in vain, we're going to have to send you back to P3X-C14" he waved his hands about in something that she guessed was a "there's nothing I can do" gesture.  
  
Feeling her eyes hardening, icing over so they wouldn't betray what she was feeling. She spoke with determination and confidence "I know he's here, its almost as if I can feel him" her words were passion driven and she tried to convey to them with words alone her desperation and need "Please!"  
  
"There's really nothing that I can do" he said once more. "Dr Frasier will give you a complete examination to make sure you didn't bring anything through with you, but after that we're going to have to send you back through the Stargate"  
  
He crossed his arms and lifted his chin in a very definite, there would be no arguing, way.  
  
Resigned she let her head slump in defeat. There was nothing she could do! She'd travelled planets through a wormhole but she was still a child to the people of Earth, a child with no way to act without their help.  
  
And the people that could help her where sending her back.  
  
******  
  
With a glee that she hadn't felt in years she laughed aloud at the obvious frustration of the doctors as they were unable to draw her blood, thrice they had shattered or broken their needles attempting to pierce her skin.  
  
She didn't know why they couldn't, but it was simply too funny for her to worry about.  
  
A smile still live and blooming on her face, Alkari could feel her body, could really feel it even as she laughed in delight. She could feel the resilience in her skin, it was as if her entire body where becoming more mature, more.tough.  
  
It was an incredible feeling when she paid attention to it, a feeling that was only expanding through out, radiating a new kind of strength inside of her and it was a feeling that she was already beginning to love.  
  
It was addictive, no really? She felt like putting her fist through a wall, and she was more then positive that she could do it if she tried, that she could do it and that it wouldn't hurt her in the slightest.  
  
She was laughing so hard at the frantic motions of one of the younger doctors as he became increasingly more frustrated with the needles, that she had to grip the metal poles of her bed to keep herself from falling to her knee's.  
  
Alkari didn't even notice that she was squeezing the metal to the point that she was indenting it in the shape of her hands.  
  
Finally the doctors where aggravated enough that she was being sent to her room for the duration of her stay, faintly she heard one of the doctors muttering how it didn't matter any way since she was going to go back to whatever they called the planet they'd found her on, the sooner the better in his opinion.  
  
The bars remaining unnoticed for the time being.  
  
******  
  
"General Hammond" Doctor Fraser called, a little out of breath from rushing along the corridors to catch up with him.  
  
"Yes, Janet?"  
  
"General" she panted "the girl that you had brought down to the labs. We couldn't take her blood" hurrying on "Her body was literally too strong for a needle to penetrate it and I've already talked with Doctor Jackson, back on the other planet she had some scrapes that any teenager might accumulate"  
  
"But now there's not a mark on her, and General she indented several metal beams on one of the beds, she didn't even seem to realise that she had done it"  
  
General Hammond just looked at her for a moment, the SGC had encountered physically superior beings before.  
  
"General I know what your going to say, but from talking with Daniel and what I observed in the lab myself whatever's going on with the girl.its only just started happening since she came through the Gate"  
  
His eyes widened a little at that "Are you saying that being on Earth is making her stronger?"  
  
"I couldn't say for sure, but it looks like it, sir"  
  
The possibilities if they could find out how it was she was changing, the SGC could finally have found a very real weapon in the fight against the Gou'ald. First things first, he would have to postpone her departure and he wasn't NID to begin initiating tests on her without her permission. There was a lot of work to be done.  
  
******  
  
Alkari sat in her given room, the feel of the entire complex had changed, something was going on. Something that involved her, maybe something that she had done in the few hours since her arrival. She knew they had noticed whatever was happening her, they would have had to have been blind not to.  
  
And from some of the hushed whispers she had been able to hear, a number of people very much wanted very much wanted to know how and why her body was getting stronger.  
  
Maybe this means I won't be going back so soon after all, the thought firmly placing a grin on her face. 


End file.
